villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula
Count Dracula is one of the many film adaptations of the well horror novel "Dracula". This version, called Vlad Dracula III, is featured in the animated movie "The Batman vs. Dracula", one of the best shots villains in Batman franchise. He is a major conflict in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Monster Vs Monster Dracula is the ''de facto''leader of a small alliance of dark beings, including Nightmare Moon, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Samhain. At the same time, however, Dracula works with a mysterious "business associate" working in London. While in London, he decides to feast upon a young woman. Little does Dracula realize that the young woman is a rejuvenated Queen of England, guarded by the ever diligent Dr. Jekyll. When Dracula attacks, Jekyll throws a molotov cocktail at him and transforms himself into Mr. Hyde. Though Hyde lunges at him, Dracula is easily able to dodge the attack. Hyde's attempt to cut down Dracula with a sword also fails. Though Dracula tries to run in order to gain an advantage, Hyde follows him doggedly. Dracula, however, lands a fatal blow when he punches Hyde clean off the building top. Back on schedule, Dracula meets with his associate, Vlad Plasmius, a ghost responsible for murdering various enchanters around the world. Dracula informs Plasmius that with the death of Nightmare Moon, killed by Lord Maliss, and the possession of Valmontby one of Plasmius's masters, two seals of the Apocalypse have been broken. The Original is Always Better One night, while Dracula lies in his crypt,Luke Valentinestumbles in. The Nazi vampire, an alleged upgrade to the original vampire, declares himself a big fan of Dracula, right before he tries to gun Dracula down. Dracula effortlessly knocks Luke down, but he is forced into the defensive when Luke fires again. Valentine, however, becomes frightened when Dracula dodges all his shots. As Valentine tries to flee, Dracula slices his legs off. With Valentine profaning and screaming all the way, Dracula devours his victim in a flash. New Friends and Schemes Dracula meets up with Professor Moriarty; the two ally in order to free an even more powerful monster. Dracula then meets with the rest of the Legion of Darkness. While he and Moriarty go off on a special mission, the rest of the Legion of Darkness will work under Dracula's protege, Myotismon. The move does not go over well with the rest of the legion, with Samhain and Vlad Plasmius taking the move as an affront to their abilities. Dracula and Moriarty pay little attention to their boasts. Before he leaves, Dracula sends Myotismon to defeat Lord Darkar, a task that Myotismon fulfills. Dracula and Moriarty travel to the live-action universe, using Miss Lenoiras their gateway. Dracula sucks out her soul and uses the energy to transport them to the Live-Action universe. To see his expand role in the tournament, see here. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dc villains Category:Professor Moriarity Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Vampires Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Batman Villains Category:Monsters Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dracula Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Jean-Claude Donda